Mi VIdA, Mi DeStiNo, Mi PrOBlEmA
by Ladyalley
Summary: Te dije que yo no quiero nada con ese chico, él y yo no tenemos nada en común y además es hijo de San Potter – dijo burlonamente Dominick... Dominick Jean Zabinni Brown.


Brazy iba corriendo por la estación King Cross lo más rápido que podía, agitada, algo despeinada y con el bolso arrastrando en el suelo su reloj no había sonado aquella mañana, y puesto ella había dado a todos los elfos domésticos vacaciones ya que su padre para variar estaba de viaje de negocios, nadie la había levantado. Brazy corría lo más rápido que podía. De repente cayo al suelo, había tropezado con alguien.

- Fíjate por donde vas – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Brazy alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un lindo chico de 14 años, con un hermoso cabello negro que caía sobre su rostro lo cual le daba un aspecto sexy al niño, y con unos ojos marrones tan penetrantes en los que se podría perder, el chico llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de una banda muggle "Good Charlotte" decía la camiseta, por lo que Brazy pensó que podría ser hijo de muggles o un sangre sucia como diría su padre, llevaba unos jeans anchos y cargaba un morral del que salían unos audífonos, Brazy miro extrañada el morral del chico.

Leonardo o Sould como solían llamarlo sus amigos se le quedo mirando unos momentos a la chica de cabello rubio con algunos bucles que caían perfectamente por su espalda, tenia el cabello más sensual que haya visto sus hermosos bucles le daban un aire de princesa, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que demostraban inocencia y ternura.

-Lo siento- dijo Sould ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Esta bien, no iba fijándome- dijo Brazy dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Sould pasando el bolso rosa que estaba tirado en el suelo

-¡Diablos! ¡ El tren nos dejara!- dijo Brazy recordando él porque iba corriendo- ¡Vamos!-dijo tomándolo del brazo y halándolo para que corriera junto a ella.

-¿Adónde?

-a alcanzar el tren, veras si no tomamos ese tren ¡NO LLEGAREMOS A HOGWARTS!

-¿y eso que?

-¿CÓMO QUE Y ESO QUE?-dijo dejando casi sordo al pobre muchacho.

Finalmente lograron alcanzar el tren, y Brazy siguió corriendo y halando el brazo de Sould el cual ya estaba un poco harto.

-Hey extraña suéltame el brazo.-dijo Sould

-Oops, me había olvidado, lo siento- dijo Brazy

-Mi nombre es Leonardo pero llámame Sould-se presentó Sould-No te había visto por Hogwarts, ¿iras a primero?

-No, entrare en tercero me transfirieron del Instituto de Brujas de Salem... vengo de USA.

-yo también iré a tercero este año ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo comprendiendo él porque de su acento

-No tengo ganas de decírtelo- dijo colocándose unos lentes rosas y marchándose a buscar un compartimiento.

- Sé que te gusta, es hora de que lo admitas Dominick, no puedes ocultarlo es más que obvio- dijo Nicole una chica de ojos marrones y pelo rubio sucio, mientras hablaba con una de sus mejores amigas, Dominick. Juntas eran parte del grupo de chicas más popular y más deseado por los chicos de Hogwarts.

-Te dije que yo no quiero nada con ese chico, él y yo no tenemos nada en común y además es hijo de San Potter – dijo burlonamente Dominick... Dominick Jean Zabinni Brown, una muchacha de hermoso pelo rubio dorado y ojos negros.

-Si no fuera hijo de Potter apuesto lo que quieras a que correrías a sus brazos... - dijo Nicole mientras miraba a una chica dueña de unos impactantes ojos verdes, pelo castaño oscuro totalmente lacio- Seguro Mandy piensa lo mismo ¿Verdad?- dijo mirándola de manera amenazadora.

-Siempre lo dije, además no sé porque le tienes tanto rencor a los Potter- dijo Mandy tranquilamente mientras respondía a un test de la revista " Corazón de Bruja".

-Ya se los dije miles de veces, mi padre no tiene muy buen concepto de ellos, además saben que estoy interesada en Michael –dijo Dominick tratando de desviar el tema.

-¡Dominick!- protesto Mandy –Ese esta reservado para Nikki.

-Lo sé... solo bromeaba, ¿saben? Creo que necesito a alguien solo para jugar, nada serio ya saben... – dijo sonriendo mirando a sus amigas ambas asintieron – pero ¿Quién? Es decir no cualquiera puede salir conmigo.

¿-¿Qué tal Chad? La verdad es que cada vez esta más bueno- dijo seductoramente Mandy, Dominick solo negó con la cabeza-¿y que hay de Bruno?

-¡Te lo dije! Lo sabía, de seguro perdió el tren- dijo una adolescente de ojos color azul y pelo castaño oscuro algo ( muy) enmarañado, dando vueltas en circulo por todo el compartimiento.

-Tranquilízate, Stefani, ya llegara- dijo un chico despreocupadamente, en eso se abrió la puerta y entro un chico en el compartimiento.

-¿Qué onda?- dijo el chico

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!- dijo la ojiazul suspirando

-Te lo dije, Stef no tenias porque preocuparte tanto- dijo el otro muchacho

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- soltó Stef- Bueno... si Sould no llegara tarde a todas partes no me preocuparía tanto.

-¿qué?-dijo Sould rojo-¡ yo no llego tarde a todas partes!

-Es cierto, Stef, llega temprano cuando nos reunimos los domingos – dijo el otro muchacho, Bruno.

-Tienes razón Bruno, me retracto

- Gracias por ayudarme ¬¬…- dijo Sould con sarcasmo

-¡Ay! No deberías de tomarlo tan a pecho, además deberías de tratar de llegar temprano de vez en cuando.

-Estas muy linda, Mía- dijo un chico de ojos negros mientras le acariciaba las piernas a la susodicha, esta sintió un cosquilleo interno, todos los problemas desaparecían solo estaban ella y él. Mía lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con esa típica sonrisa de ella que volvía locos a todos, y por la cual podía conseguir lo que quisiera.

-lo sé- dijo Mía pícaramente mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-todos lo sabemos, eres la chica más linda de Hogwarts y eso nadie lo puede negar- dijo mientras la empezaba a besar- pero este año trata de no armar tanto desastre, no quiero que te echen de Hogwarts... - dijo Ethan mientras jugaba con el dorado pelo de Mía- recuerda que tu y yo tenemos que andar juntos... – Ethan agarro a Mía del mentón- para ser la parejita del colegio.

-Ayyy Ethan – dijo mientras sacaba las manos de Ethan de su mentón- tú y yo nunca vamos a andar juntos. - yo no tengo vocación de niñera... ¡BEBE!

Hello everybody somos Angie y Stacey

Este es nuestro primer fic juntas y de verdad pedimos piedad sabemos que es algo (mucho) cutre pero bueno... nosotras de verdad teníamos ganas de escribir algo así, la idea daba vueltas en nuestras cabezas desde hacía mucho... así que nos decidimos y lo escribimos. En el proximo capítulo pondremos un poco acerca de cada personaje.

En fin xD muchas gracías x tomar un poco de su time y leer nuestro fic nOn


End file.
